


Castiel in Chicago

by cains-mane (dustyjournal)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cas!Misha, Conventions, Cosplay, Crack, J2M, M/M, Shipper!Everyone actually, Shipper!Jensen, Shipper!Misha, chicon, shipper!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/pseuds/cains-mane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha announced that he would cosplay as Cas for photo ops at ChiCon. Turns out he had more than photo ops in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel in Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> So deanandhiscas, lovefromdean, twowinchestersandanangel, and I had a headcanon party about what could possibly happen if Misha were to cosplay as Cas, and this happened. 
> 
> Don't expect anything too cockles; the tag is there mostly to deter anyone who would be against reading about stage chemistry between the two.

Chicago was a lovely city. The conventions here were always accompanied by crisp weather and the last stubborn leaves finally flying off the trees. Not to mention pizza. Where else, besides the Collins’ own kitchen, would you find such diverse food?

Misha opened the curtains to look up at the light grey sky backing the never ending sea of buildings. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, letting the bright morning wake him up.

A quick shower cured him of his bedhead and soon he was ruffling through the contents of his suitcase, careful not to drip water on what he needed to keep dry.

Misha smiled to himself as he regarded his wardrobe choice for the day and maneuvered his boxers on. Most Saturdays didn’t find him getting changed until at least 10, but hey, 8 a.m. wasn’t that bad.

The obnoxious ringing of the telephone made him groan.

_Of course the phone would ring while I’m putting on my underwear._

Jumping onto the bed to reach the phone in time, Misha yanked the receiver to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Mish? You still going with the plan today?”

Osric sounded a little panicked, but his nerves were always highest right before implementing a plan. He would freak out about the cosplay not working out, the fans not liking him, or whatever he could wrap his mind around unless someone was there to snap him out of it. Fortunately, someone always was. Misha sometimes had to remind himself that Osric was not, in fact, a kid, but a 28-year-old man.

“Yeah,” Misha replied, yawning, “everything’s good on my end. Thanks again for the help.”

“No problem!” Osric chirped, obviously more at ease, “see you in a bit.”

“Have fun warming up the crowd, Master Chau.”

“Oh, I will.” And with that the line went dead.

Misha hung up the phone, rolled onto his back, and took a deep breath. The fans were going to _love_ this. Right?

\--

Misha didn’t get fully dressed until he was backstage. From what he could hear, Osric really was ramping up the crowd.

Maybe he shouldn’t have told people about his plan to cosplay as Castiel for the photo ops ahead of time. Maybe they only wanted him to be in costume for his photo ops, not all day. What if they thought it would be far more entertaining than he could make it? What if they hated it? What if everything he planned didn’t happen?

Rich’s throaty laugh yanked Misha out of his worry. The bearded man sauntered up to Misha with a giant grin on his face, looking him up and down.

“Looking good, _lil’ bro_ ,” Richard chided, and Misha took this opportunity to practice his acting.

Furrowing his brow and tilting his head, Misha said, “Gabriel, I always wear clothing like this. I understand this suit is aesthetically pleasing to many, but I thought you were indiff--”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Rich interrupted, waving his hand. “You ready to roll?”

“Roll where? I find flying much more--”

“ _For fuck’s sake, Misha…_ ”

Misha laughed. “Yeah Rich, I’m right behind you.”

Misha followed the MC to behind the curtain. Osric’s time was up, and it was time for Rob and Rich to do their thing before announcing Misha.

The pseudo-angel barely noticed Rich sneak in front of the curtain. He was only focused on listening for the sentence that would signal his intrusion on stage.

“Well you know, dressing as the Impala seemed like a good option for this convention,” Osric mused, “but I’m more interested in what our buddy Misha will look like during his photo ops. It’ll be weird seeing someone dressed as Cas for a convention.”

Osric’s joke was met with a mixture of laughter and excited screams, and Misha took a deep breath. No time to be nervous.

_It’s go time._

Misha barely noticed the lights flicker before he put on his best confused face as stepped out from behind the curtain. Just like they planned, fans seemed to be more focused on the lighting to notice Misha “appear” on stage. But when they noticed, he could barely ignore the deafening screams and instead regarded every point of the hall that Cas would find curious, finally taking the time to look at each man on stage.

Making sure he was close enough to Richard’s microphone, Misha lowered his voice and spoke. “Gabriel? Chuck? Kevin? Where am I? Are you all alive? Who are all these people? And why do you have a band?”

“Oh no,” Rob stage-whispered worriedly to Rich, “I think Misha forgot to take his pills today. He must think he’s Cas!”

“Oh fuck,” Richard replied, “what do we do?”

“Just play along!” Osric exclaimed, and everyone on stage nodded in agreement.

“Okay, I have an idea!” Rob spoke to the crowd, and then turned to Misha. “Castiel, I’m sorry to have never told you this, but I am God. You died; this is heaven.”

“I- I don’t understand. Heaven is a...rock concert?” Misha tilted his head, and he heard some excited gasps. He must be playing this well.

“A convention, actually,” Osric offered. “Remember those _Supernatural_ books? Well, they, uh, they made it into a show! And we’re all pretending to be the actors for some of the most dedicated fans. But you don’t need to pretend. Just be yourself, okay?”

“Okay. I think I am capable of pleasing these devout souls.” More cheering. More laughter.

_Why didn’t I do this sooner?_

Rich patted Misha on the back, handed him a microphone, and everyone began walking off stage to leave the two men alone in the spotlight.

“Now some of these people are going to ask you some questions. Do your best to answer. Tell some jokes and have fun, lil’ bro.”

And with that, Rich disappeared behind the curtain.

Misha turned to face the cheering crowd. He couldn’t see all the way to the back, so he squinted to get a better look. Apparently this squint was very Cas-like, and Misha jumped back from the sheer loudness of the crowd.

“Um. Hello, everyone,” Misha started, standing very still. “I hope you are enjoying your time here. I, uh, I have a joke --well more like a riddle-- for you and you can try to answer it if you’d like. It’s very tricky, though, so please discuss with those around you to try to work it out. Why was six afraid of seven?”

“BECAUSE SEVEN EIGHT NINE!” The crowd shouted back in unison.

“Oh. Well. Yes. You are all very smart. I would also have accepted that seven is a prime number and prime numbers can be intimidating. Now then, I was told there would be questions.”

“Over here!” Came a small voice to Misha’s right. He about-faced and leaned slightly toward the girl.

“Hello, what is your name?”

“Hannah!”

“How lovely. I have a good friend named Hannah. I’m sure you are as caring and gentle as she. What is your question?”

“Oh, thank you! My, um, question is, um, which Winchester is your favourite?”

_So that’s how it’s going to be._

“Well, I never had the chance to know any Winchesters besides Sam and Dean, but they are both very good men, so I would assume everyone in their family would have redeeming qualities. Now, that is just considering that bloodline; there are many other Winchester families out there. But since I do not know them, I will simply say Sam and Dean are my favourites.”

“But if you had to choose between Sam and Dean?” The girl giggled.

“Oh. I guess I will have to pick Dean. We happen to share a profound bond.”

Whistles, cheers, and shouts of excitement filled the hall. No boos, fortunately.

“Thank you for your question. Who is next?”

“Behind you!” A young woman’s voice hollered.

Again, Misha turned abruptly and squinted at the fan. She seemed to be cosplaying as Abaddon, and Misha decided to play with this. He started walking quickly toward the fan, stopping at the very edge of the stage as if he thought he couldn’t leave it.

“You must be Abaddon’s vessel, Josie! I’m so relieved to see that you’re up in heaven. I’m very sorry for what happened to you.”

The girl laughed openly. “Yes, but I’m here now, and I couldn’t be happier.”

“That is fantastic to hear. What is your question?”

She took a few moments to control her laugh before speaking. She barely got through the question.

“How many bees were you covered with when you landed on the impala?”

“517,” Misha spoke, trying to sound genuinely confused. “Thank you for your question. Next!”

This went on for quite some time. Every answer Misha gave seemed to make the crowd laugh and cheer harder, and soon Rich, Rob, and the rest of Louden Swain joined Misha back on stage.

“Is my time up?” Misha asked sadly.

“Unfortunately, yes. But great work!” Rob answered.

“Thank you, father. I have so many questions for you.”

“I’ll talk with you when I can. Dad has to sing some songs, and if I’m not mistaken, you have to go take some photos with fans!”

“What photos? Where?”

“Osric -I mean, Kevin- will show you, okay? He’s just back there,” Rob pointed backstage.

Misha nodded dutifully and turned to walk off stage, but not before Rich called to him.

“Don’t forget to wave to the crowd!”

Turning slightly, Misha waved like he did to the little girl in the season ten episode and the crowd waved back enthusiastically.

\--

Photo ops were better than Misha could have imagined. He took each photo very seriously, letting each fan micromanage his facial expressions and body position. Fans all played along perfectly, most just wanting to give “Cas” a hug. It warmed Misha’s heart that they just wanted Cas to feel loved.

Others, of course, took advantage of their opportunity in more creative ways. Some Dean and Meg cosplayers wanted to “kiss” Cas, to which Misha rotated between a confused and an overjoyed face, while others wiggled under his trenchcoat. It was wonderful.

After photo ops came his autograph session, and he made sure to “learn how to sign like Misha Collins” so fans had a choice of Cas’ or Misha’s signature. Most, he was surprised to find, wanted Cas’.

\--

Misha didn’t usually go to the Saturday special for two reasons: 1) he wasn’t a fantastic singer, and 2) he liked to spend that time skyping his family. Sure, a few times he would sit backstage and listen, but going on stage? No thank you.

But maybe _Castiel_ would enjoy himself up there.

And that’s how Misha found himself on stage still dressed as Cas, beside Mark on the drums, and holding a triangle.

Keeping a straight/confused face while playing the triangle proved to be the most difficult task of the day, but he pulled it off. He only went on stage for two songs, but the rush was incredible.

Misha, Osric, and some other guests were hanging out in the hall backstage relaxing when it wasn’t their turn. Jensen, as usual, was tucked in his corner until he was told to get ready, to which he nearly sprinted out of the hall. Misha was grateful that Jensen decided to come to these concerts more; it was a highlight of many fans’ weekends.

When there were only a few songs left, Misha and Osric got off their chairs and stood just behind the stage to listen. They would come up with everyone else to sing the final song, which Misha was looking forward to. But right now Jensen had just gotten up on stage for his song.

What Misha didn’t think of was which song Jensen would choose. He brought his head up when the first few chords were played, whispering a small “no” in disbelief.

          _“Oh, thinking about our younger years…”_

Oh no. No way Jensen was singing this. This was too perfect!

Misha nudged Osric and smiled mischievously.

“No way, man,” Osric warned, but his laugh gave Misha all the permission he needed.

Bounding up the few stairs, Misha walked on stage, looking startled, but he made sure to stand behind Jensen so the other man wouldn’t notice him at first. He mouthed a noticeable “Dean?” and took a spare microphone. The crowd was going berserk, but Jensen was too in his bubble to notice.

_Just a few more seconds…_

          _“And baby you’re all that I want_

_When you’re lying here in my arms_

_I’m finding it hard to believe_

_We’re in heaven…_ ”

Jensen almost stopped singing when Misha jumped in during the chorus, but the two men sang it well. (Well, Jensen carried Misha like a fireman carrying a dog through a burning building, but they got through it.) Misha walked closer to Jensen as if “Cas” were seeing “Dean” for the first time in heaven, and by the end of the chorus Misha was standing Cas’ signature too-close distance away from the taller man. It didn’t phase Jensen one bit, and Misha thought he would let Jensen have his moment, so he turned to walk off stage. But Jensen touched Misha’s left shoulder lightly --the side fans wouldn’t see-- but enough for Misha to know that Jensen wanted them to keep this up. Jensen sang the rest of the song to Misha, and Misha only joined in for the chorus.  

When the song finished, Rob and the band were clapping and cheering just as loud as the fans, and Rich was wiping a fake tear from his eye.

“Gabriel, you didn’t tell me Dean was in heaven too,” Misha said.

“Yeah Cas, I’m here! Let’s go backstage.” Jensen tilted his head, and the fans hooted and whistled, to which Jensen shushed them and waved them off.

The two men quickly made their way backstage, Misha joining Jensen’s hysterical laughter once he knew he couldn’t be seen.

“Dude, where the hell did that come from?” Jensen asked.

“You really think _Cas_ could resist Dean when he was singing like that?” Misha joked, and Jensen shook his head.

After a few more minutes of laughter, Jensen asked, “So, you gonna come as Misha or Cas tomorrow?”

“Misha, unfortunately. I have some photo ops that I’ve promised to take sans-trenchcoat.”

“Bummer. I heard you were a hit today.”

“What can I say. People like Cas best, so seeing him in the flesh is a dream come true,” Misha shrugged and he could see Jensen get defensive.

“Oh, _please._ If I went to a convention dressed as Dean people would lose their shit!”

“Jensen, you dress like Dean every day.”

“No I don’t! Dean doesn’t wear cool sunglasses like I do.”

“Whatever you say.” Misha extended the last word like a challenge, hoping Jensen would take the bait.

“Guys! It’s the last song!” Osric shouted around the corner.

Misha and Jensen shared a microphone for _Lean on Me_.

\--

Waking up the next morning wasn’t tough per se, but Misha was a little hungover and he knew he had to be on full attention. Before rolling out of bed, he decided to send Osric a text.

 **M:** Everything under control?

 **O:** Yep! Jensen thinks it’s his idea and even if they had changed their minds, I hid some of their clothes and brought the extra props.

Misha smiled at the other man’s genius. Just thinking about Osric “happening to have” temporary anti-possession tattoos and a John Winchester journal replica and how Jared and Jensen thought nothing of it.

 **M:** Perfect. Thanks again (y)

 **O:** Mish. That’s not how to give a thumbs up emoticon anymore.

Misha rolled his eyes. Sue him for keeping his personal phone for a few years after its trendy look disappeared.

 **M:** Shut up, Chau. See you in a few hours.

 **O:** :D

\--

“JJ was almost at the bottom of the slide, and I just happened to look over at Jared pushing Shep on the tire swing, when--”

“Sam? You’re in heaven too?”

If Misha thought the crowd was loud yesterday, that was whispering in comparison to this. The trickiest part had been sneaking in the questions lineup, but now that he was standing at the microphone on the right side of the stage he could see that Osric had succeeded.

Jared and Jensen looked perfect. The plaid, the leather jackets, Dean’s samulet, everything that made Sam and Dean who they were, Jensen and Jared were wearing. Both men on stage had giant smiles on their faces.

“Misha?” Jared asked, trying to see Misha at the microphone.

“No, no,” Jensen waved at Jared and shook his head solemnly, “Misha’s off his meds. He thinks he’s Cas. Just go with it.”

Jared nodded sympathetically.

“I was told if I needed to ask a question I had to stand in this lineup. Have I followed the correct procedure?”

“Yeah Cas, you’re doing great!” Jensen replied. “But why don’t you come up on stage so we can talk.”

As Misha made his way up the stairs, Jared turned to the crowd.

“Let’s give it up for Cas!” Jared cheered.

Again, Misha waved awkwardly and then took a stiff bow. He took this chance to pull the string up his sleeve, brandishing the small white wings Osric had made for him. They were nearly identical to the ones from _Fan Fiction_ , and Misha knew he made the right choice when the fans cheered and Jared and Jensen began laughing uncontrollably.

“Nice wings, Cas,” Jensen teased, “but they seemed a little bigger back in the barn.”

“I guess that’s not the only thing that seems bigger than it is, hey _Dean_?” Jared laughed.

“If you are referring to my genitalia, I ensure you I have never had a complaint,” Misha deadpanned, and squeals of amusement soundtracked Jared’s groan and Jensen’s shaking head.

“Alright Cas,” Jensen asked, eyes teary from laughter, “do you have any other questions?”

“Actually, yes. People here seem to have a different concept of acceptable personal space. Maybe you were mistaken.”

“Oh, it’s different here,” Jensen replied, but Misha took the chance to enact Cas’ tendency to look away while the Winchesters talked to him. Both Jared and Jensen groaned in annoyance and Misha found it increasingly harder not to smile.  

“I see. Well, I will leave you with your time on stage. I will see you both at photographs later.”

Jared and Jensen laughed hysterically when they seemed to realize the three of them would be taking pictures as Team Free Will, but before Misha could walk off stage Jensen spoke.

“You know, I’m a little hurt that out of the three of us, I’m the only one who hasn’t cosplayed as Cas.”

“I don’t know what this ‘cosplaying’ is, but if you would like to wear my trenchcoat you are more than welcome to.” Misha began stripping off the coat and the crowd roared.

Jensen took the coat from Misha and put it on. He took a big bow, the fluffy white wings attached to the back of the coat flapping adorably. Jared quickly pulled the string to fold them down.

“Would you like to continue wearing it?” Misha asked.

“If that’s alright with you!” Jensen replied.

“Of course, Dean. See you both later.”

“See ya, Cas!” Jared and Jensen called.

\--

“Misha, you are, without a doubt, the craziest person I know.”

“Dean, I don’t know why you keep calling me ‘Misha’. If it is a term of endearment, I was not aware--”

“Misha, the convention is over. Are you really keeping this up?” Jensen sounded exasperated, but he was smiling widely.

Misha finally broke and smiled at Jared and Jensen, who were currently resting their feet on a chair with Misha. All three men were sipping rum and cokes, relishing in their last few moments in the convention centre.

“I really got you guys!” Misha gloated.

“Yeah, you did,” Jared replied, kicking one of Misha’s feet off the chair, “fuck you, by the way.”

“I’m just happy the fans didn’t go too destiel crazy,” Jensen said.

“Yeah, no one went over the top for the photo ops. Jared and I even got a few Sastiel pictures taken.”

“Excuse me, I still prefer _Samstiel_ ,” Jared interjected.

“Whatever, Moose,” Jensen joked, finishing off his drink and standing up. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Anything you say, _Dean_ ,” Jared groaned.

“You know I always come when you call,” Misha said, barely pulling off Cas’ voice before his giggling got the best of him.

Yeah, he really should have done this sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as cains-mane! Let me know what you think as well as any other headcanons you may have (:
> 
> Thanks again to deanandhiscas, lovefromdean, and twowinchestersandanangel for helping me with ideas and beta reading. Also, I first got the idea about Jensen wearing the trenchcoat from Anika (deanandhiscas) who told me ughdean posted about it, so thank them for that!


End file.
